Demon Bride!
by Black Rookie
Summary: After moving to Europe and losing her charas, Amu starts a new life with new friends! But little does Amu know that she is in trouble, especially when her parents get killed by a Darkling. Then Amu must make a contract with a handsome demon from DARC, and become a Demon Bride AND save the world by defeating the Demon King. Will Amu do it? Or will she die beforehand? And...Aruto!
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

Demon Bride!

By Black Rookie

BR: EEEPPPPP!

Amu: What?

BR: You'll see Amu…hehe

Amu: 0-o I'm scared. I'm glad she doesn't own Shugo Chara!

BR's Rant time!

Dear readers,

I am actually pretty young (not to mention short) and have enjoyed anime since I was 10. I have…an obsession of sorts, though I don't actually tell people I watch anime. They all assume I don't.

Currently, I am in LOVE with Shugo Chara, and love writing fanfics for it, all though I never publish them…oh, well. I hope you enjoy….DEMON BRIDE! J

CHAPTER 1

The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Europe. New school. New town. And new friends. It all seemed like a dream. But it was real, and she knew it.

Amu Hinamori had moved from japan to Paris in Europe, and now attended a new school. Yeah, she missed her old friends the guardians, but she couldn't help but enjoy her time with these new people she met.

As she sat in class, she stared out the window and waited as time ticked by. After school, her and her new friends were going shopping and then to a new sweets cafe! Eep!

When she first moved here, she became more like her true self, and had a lot of confidence. Because of this, her Charas disappeared. But Amu knew they were inside her soul, and she had become who she wanted to be.

Finally, the bell rang.

She jumped up and packed up her backpack, then turned to her friend Suzie. Suzie was the first person to be her friend, and they got along greatly.

"Amu! I can't wait for the sweets!" Suzie exclaimed, totally eccentric.

Suzie had short brown hair in a side ponytail and big blue eyes. She wasn't the prettiest of people, but Amu found her presence very comfortable and fun. Here, people called her the Breeze queen, because she so go with the flow.

(A/N there is no uniforms some paris schools!) She wore a brown tank top with a white cardigan and white jeans, despite it being a warm spring day. She never seemed to sweat, no matter what temperature. She also had black sneakers on.

Amu smiled, and grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the exit.

"Me too! Now let's go get Mimi or else she'll get mad!" the girls ran and ran until they got to the classroom across the campus, and they huffed with their hands on their knees when they finally finished running up the staircase.

Their school, Saint Katherine's high has three buildings. The first one was the Main building, were the main office, PE locker rooms, staff break room, staff offices and art classroom was. It was 4 stories.

The second building on the right side was the Bud Building. It's where normal students have classes and some electives. It was 3 stories

The third building was on the left side, the Bloom Building. It's where honor students go for their advanced classes and advanced electives. It too, was 3 stories.

In between the buildings is a giant lawn with lots of pathways to each building, and behind the Main building is the gym and track and field course.

Since Mimi was in the Bloom building, Amu and Suzie had to run to get there. Oh, and one thing about Mimi is that she absolutely HATES it when people are late.

"AMU! SUZIE! Your LATE!" Mimi screeched as she raced up to her friends and hit them on their shoulders.

"GOMEN MIMI!" they yelled, trying to get away from the hold Mimi had on their shirts. Finally, after Amu and Suzie promised to buy her desert, she calmed down and went back into her 'calm and cool' self.

Mimi was super pretty. She was known on the campus as the Ice Queen, and revered for her academics and looks. Wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue vest, it showed off her growning figure, especially with her light blue skirt and matching white sneakers.

She had long dark blue hair in a fishtail braid, and blue as the sky eyes. She has soft features and big cheeks, but it makes her seem younger than she is, even though she acts like an adult.

"Fine, let's go. Mira will be mad if we don't get to her classroom" Mimi briskly turned away and speed walked down the hall, leaving the pinkette and brunette sweat dropping behind her.

When they reached the room, they saw her. Mira was undoubtably one of the prettiest girls in the school. In fact, the school ranking of pretty girls was like this:

Sophie

Mira

Mimi

Amu

Callie

Suzie

Yes, Amu is #4, because she was 14, a freshman, and totally cute! Mira turned to her friends, and walked over to them, a giant smile plastered on her deeply tanned face.

Mira had crimson red hair held back by a black headband but was still wild and untamed. Her deep brown eyes looked like melted dark chocolate. She had on a red tank top and black long skirt that went to her knees. She had a chain link belt that looped around her waist three times than fell a little before the end of the skirt. Her black leather short sleeve vest had a red rose on the back, and her black combat boots went to her ankle.

She looked like a feisty bad ass, and she was one. That's why people called her the Fire Queen.

With sharp angles to her face and soft eyes, high cheek bones and all, it she could truly beat Sophie in looks if she wanted to.

"Yo! Are we ready to kick ass and shop!" she exclaimed, punching the air with her fist. People looked at her and smiled, used to her attitude that never seemed to change.

"Yeah!" Amu agreed, sweat dropping at her red haired friend's antics.

"Well then, Flower Queen, les go!" she said, teasing Amu about her nickname.

Amu had changed a lot too. Her hair was longer since she got her, because she hadn't cut it since she started 8th grade with her old friends in japan. It was now to her middle back, and she had random little cute braids here and there, tied at the ends with little hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds.

Her eyes held warmth and love, like a summer day. She had grown taller, now about 5'5, and her, uh…'assets' had grown considerably also. She wore a green thick strapped tank top with a white and green plaid mini skirt. She had on her feet white toms and white bangles dangled on her wrists. She developed a love for the mixed colors of white and green, and because of her kindness and how she looked, (green outfit=stem and pink hair=bud) she was dubbed the Flower Queen.

She blushed and looked like a rose as they walked out of the class room together.

As they left the school, people stopped and stared at the beautiful Queens as they laughed and walked out of the gates and down the street toward the city.

* * *

Reaching their destination, they shopped and shopped, just like they said they would. Ending up at the pastry shop, they in and ordered some cakes.

They sat at a table and gossiped about school and the latest trends. Every one in the shop looked at the girls with enjoyment, like their very presence was comforting.

"I'm just sayin' Amu! You should get a boyfriend! Or at least a crush. You could have any guy if you just winked at them!" Mira shouted, rolling her eyes when Amu told her to quiet down.

"well, it's not like I don't want a boyfriend, but I, uh, had a guy back in Japan that…well…" she blushed like a tomato and lowered her voice to a whisper "said he loved me everyday. I guess you could say we were dating when I left…but at the same time there was this…older guy that I liked a lot…and uh….he um…said he also liked me" she admitted blushing harder when Mira and Suzie were smiling like pervs at her when she looked up.

Mimi, like her title, was emotionless and looked cold, even though her eyes said that she was amused.

Mira scooted closer to Amu (Mira and Amu sat side by side on a booth, and Mimi and Suzie sat on chairs) and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She leaned in close and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to go the color of blood and literally glow, before hitting the red head on the arm very hard repeatedly.

They laughed and joked through the sweets and tea, until the bill came. And suddenly, everything went to hell.

"I don't have money"

"Me neither"

"Nor I'

"Whoops we are soooo screwed" They all eyed each other, then Mimi said the unthinkable

"Amu's gonna have to sleep with the manager"

"No way! I'm not going to lose my virginity!" Just then, the waiter came back, totally unaware of the conversation being taken place.

"umm…Mr. waiter?" Amu said, batting her eyelashes "We ran out of money, but I'm sure that I can do some work or something to pay it off, right? Oh! I know, I'll sing a song, Ok?" she talked fast and charmingly, and the poor boy nodded his head along, unaware of what this pretty girl was actually saying.

Luckily, the restaurant had a stage, and Amu and her pals made their way there.

Mimi grabbed the electric piano, Mira the guitar, and Suzie the drums, leaving Amu to sing.

They started the song, and every one turned to watch the girls.

**OPENING TO DN ANGEl **

**Amu, ****_All together_**

**Darkness of White**

**You can through the sadness take **

**Your flight**

**And become the wings**

**That pierce this veil**

**And spreading strong true tonight**

**Brought into the light at last**

**By the cold exposing sun**

**I was granted freedom**

**Tamed to become the chosen one**

**Throught the mirror,**

**Night reflected miraculous to see**

**My soul threw away the mask that hides**

**The deeper me**

**Breaking the dark of night**

**Piercing through the painted white**

**Cut it all away**

**From yesterday **

**Till a new eras in sight**

**Unlock the heart within **

**Let it spread its spread wings and soar**

**Rising up in flight**

**Through the night of white**

**And fly on forever more**

Everyone sat there, stunned at the beautiful melody of combining instruments and the pretty girl with the voice of an angel, who obviously wrote this song that no ones ever heard before.

Then, they clapped and cheered loudly for the girl band, who waved and smiled (except Mimi, of course). Then, when everyone turned away, smiling contently and eating their various sweats, the girls got off the stage and grabbed their stuff, about to leave when the manager came over and stopped them.

"Girls! You're great at music! Hey, how about you all preform here every week? In return you can eat as much sweets as you want! And $10 each" They smiled and agreed, learning that they would preform every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday.

They chatted about the job and finally said goodbye, going their separate ways. Amu found herself walking home in the direction of the school, enjoying the calmness of sunset.

The calm before the storm, that is.

* * *

BR: Please read/review! I know i'm kinda a crappy writer!


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm and The Contract

CHAPTER 2

The Storm and The Contract

BR: Time for chapter 2! It's kinda complex and confusing at times, but really awesome after a while! And for everyone who reads this story, I hope you like it!

Amu: I'm still upset that you didn't include this last chapter...

BR: Pssh, this is so awesome i made you wait!

Amu: I don't know, it's not THAT scary

BR: But you admit it is scary!

Amu: She doesn't own me!

* * *

Amu walked into her house, and announced,

"I'm home!" then she noticed it, the stillness. It consumed the house, and not a peep was being made. She noticed it was also dark, something that shouldn't happen when it was getting late.

"Mama? Papa?" she called, walking towards the kitchen, and she heard something, a muffled sound, like a silent cry.

"A-Ami?" she whispered, walking achingly slowly to the kitchen, each step taking longer than the last.

Everything seemed to scream at her to leave, to go back to the pastry shop and sing, to hit Mira after she makes a pervy comment, to skype her friends in Japan, and to listen to Suzie drone on and on about tennis and try to escape Mimi when she shows up late.

She didn't want to continue toward that light protruding through the doorway, where no shadows lingered.

Tears welled in her eyes, she was scared to make another sound, but she did, and called out, her voice barley a whisper,

"I-is someone there?" She knew someone was. And it wasn't her mom or dad or sweet little sister, but something else entirely, like a shugo chara…or….or… a monster.

Images floated through her head, but she ignored it, and reached for the handle. She grasped it, the coldness shocking her and sending shivers up Amu's arm and through her body as a whole, goosebumps mingled on her pale creamy skin.

Amu applied gentle presser on the door, the sound so high pitch and creepy as it swung open she thought it was a scene from a horror story.

If only.

Stepping in, she realized no one was in the kitchen, but the living room…the only light was in the kitchen, which filtered out into a dull gray blanket on the chairs and couch. She looked behind her, and no one was there. The door had closed without another sound, and the coldness of the kitchen seemed to be an exact opposite of what she just felt singing in the pastry shop

As she looked back, her eyes widened. Sitting in the chair, was her mother, pale and unmoving, and in the next chair was her papa, looking lifeless, both bound and gagged, wearing strange matching red clothes. And with horror, she realized the red was blood.

She screamed a blood curling cry of despair and horror, and as she turned she came face to face with a…thing.

Black lips and teeth in a cruel smile, eyes of whiteness that wouldn't be able to be seen if she wasn't so close. The white glittered with insane thoughts.

She opened her mouth to scream again, her face frozen in fear and shockedness.

She decided to call the…monster 'it'

Amu saw from the corner of her eye that the kitchen door had opened, and a petite little girl stood there, scared, only…7 years old. Ami…

But then pain from her gut unlike any other erupted and she screamed again, blood spraying out from her wound and splattering on the door, floor and even a drop on little Ami's face.

But then the world went black.

'It' had stabbed her.

'It' had done it with his clawed hand.

"R-run Ami…" the pinkette fell to the floor, 'it' moving out of the way as she fell, not even aware of the pain.

And the last thing she saw in tunnel vision was Ami's shocked face and how she turned and ran, 'it' turned toward her, walking at a slow, casual pace, like it was out for a walk.

The blood swirled around her like she was swimming in a red ocean, it smelled and- and _tasted_ horrible, yet strangly sweet.

Images once again swam in her head, and this time she didn't push them away. They swam in her eyes, black and white images of her and her friends.

Tadase kissed her on the cheek at the amusement park. Ikuto teased her about her flat chest and brought her candy for her lost pastry.

Yaya planted flowers and taught Rikka with her sitting in the background, watching with awe and proudness.

Rima glaring at her at the first day of school, and then both of them fixing the bookcase, where Rima showed off Bala-balance.

Nagi taking her to the shrine, and then telling her that he was Nadeshiko.

Kukai pulling her around in the 100 meter dash, and then her speech at his graduation.

Utau with X-Dia, then them at the ramen shop and when she sang at the park.

Kairi telling her that he loved her.

Ami and the charas looking for the Embryo and Ami striking poses in the living room

Her parents making lovey dovey faces and then her dad 'running away' to the bathroom

Mimi smacking Amu's head and then, after school one day inviting her to watch the sunset of beautiful oranges, reds and yellows on top of the roof, were Amu first saw Mimi's equally as beautiful smile

Mira picking a fight with Amu on her first day, stating that after Amu stood up for herself that Amu is a kind and strong person. Mira sitting alone under a Sakura tree and when Amu came along, she ended up lying in her lap, telling Amu about all her fears.

Suzie smiling at Amu, taking her hand and showing her all around the school. Then Suzie asking Amu a question with a serious face, the morning sun rising over the hills.

Singing in the shop, the cheers and happy faces…All flashed before her in a blink of a eye, and yet moving in slow motion across.

The white began to fade, and she hated to blackness, refused to accept it.

But the blackness came in, and she lost the flicker of light in her eyes, and a final thought flew across her mind,

'Guess I won't get to go to my job, eh?'

_Nope, you will_

* * *

Waking up, Amu willed her eyes to stay closed. And lucky for her, they did. It was black all around her, and she didn't want to see what was next, and whether or not she would see 'it'

_That's rude_

The pinkette's eyes snapped open, revealing a…hallway. It was long, stretching as far as the eye can see, and the width of it was three times the size of her.

It was a plush red carpet, and the walls were made of shining gray stone, also it was hung up with strange tapestries.

They were woven stories, strange ones of beautiful shining feather-winged people and dark, but…perfect leather winged ones, back to one another.

Another seemed to have one beauty that shined brighter with golden feather wings. It was obviously a girl, and it was as if someone had captured the love in her eyes as she looked at a perfect purple leathered winged lovely. The other one was darker, but looked up with eyes of love at the feather winged one, and also one of protectiveness.

Amu smiled at the artwork, as if it was real.

Demons and Angels in love? As if.

She turned confused of were to go. Until she heard it, that voice.

_Hear my song, and I will help you_

"Who are you!? Where am I?" she called out, practically shouting.

The pinkette thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and tried to listen with her ears, pressing them up to walls and even the floor, when it came again.

_ Not with your ears!_

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then she recalled what Utau once told her.

Listen to your heart, she had said, and you'll hear your song.

Amu thought it might be a little silly, but she stopped pacing around and stood still, trying to "Listen".

Suddenly, as if it was always there, a gentle song floated down the hallway.

It was a soft and gentle melody coming from a piano, mixed with sounds of truth and sadness all the same, as if you could tell what emotions were there.

Amu's feet started to walk, then jog, then full out sprint as she raced down the hall, barley noting that her feet were bare, and that her outfit was replaced by a white strapless dress that swished around her ankles.

She breathed heavily and gasped, but didn't care as long as she got to the music, the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

It got stronger and stronger, and she continued to race, although she still couldn't see the end of the hallway.

Then, she stopped. She sighed a sound of relief, and looked closer at the door.

It was on the right side, and plain black, with little carvings of musical notes on the sides. She wanted to smile, but the memory of being stabbed was still fresh, and she winced instead.

The golden-eyed girl instead patted her stomach absentmindedly, noticing she didn't have a wound there anymore.

Feeling confiedent, she pushed open the door, that gave away and swung open, the beautiful sound ringing out through the room.

She walked in, and noticed the change of atmosphere. The carpet was now a dark purple.

The walls though, were a gleaming dark blue, that seemed to swirl and change colors into a lighter color. She pressed on, and noticed that the room was completely bare except for the small platform stage that only lifted 2 feet and a half off the ground.

On it, was a large black piano, glossy and gleaming, and behind it was a very handsome man.

Wait-a boy.

He looked to be 15, with blacker than midnight hair that stuck out everywhere like spikes, but were still soft looking like fur. He was so concentrated on the music, pouring his soul into it, that he had his eyes closed and was either ignoring the fact that she had arrived or didn't notice yet.

Then, in some kind of trace Amu felt something in her heart…glow.

Words sprang to her mind and she couldn't help but start to sing to the beat of the music.

**In Your Heart, By Black Rookie (I copy right this!)**

**Amu, ****_Amu and the 'boy'_**

**The wind,**

**Beats so**

**Heavily **

**on your wings**

**The moon**

**That shines**

**Has nothing on your smile**

**_Your wings shine bright,_**

**_Like they're made of light_**

**_A song only Angels can sing_**

**_Lalalalala lalalalala_**

**_Ooo Ooo_**

Her voice stoped with the music (A/N I'm saving the whole song for later J) and she realized 3 things. One was that she had moved closer unconsciously, and was now resting a hand on the piano, a few feet from the boy.

And two, he was staring straight at her.

His eyes were the color of green, green grass on a summer day just before the sun destroyed it and turned it a dull brown, and the emotions behind them were easy to read: he was interested

And, as a third and final conclusion, She realized with shocking gusto, that his ears were long and pointy, sticking out of his head in a cute elfish way.

Also, he had slit pupils. Did she forget to mention that?

He smiled a large smirk-like grin that held smugness and pride. When he smiled though, it revealed large pointed teeth. She should think he's ugly right? Then why…why did he just seem to look even more perfect?

Was this boy like 'it'? No! For some reason her heart was very against the idea.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy stood up, revealing his tallness and willowy grace.

"Well then girl, are you going to make a contract?"

"wuh?" she said, hating herself for sounding so confused and, well, to be frank…Very, very stupid.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Amu noticed he was wearing a gray tux.

"Your not very bright are you? Don't answer that." He said eyeing her up and down. She blushed, forgetting that he just insulted her. Determined to show what she's made off, golden orbs met those greener that moss eyes, in a silent staring contest.

He must've gotten the better of her with his steal gaze, for Amu looked away suddenly, a blush on her neck.

"W-who are you?" she asked, hating herself for stuttering.

"Huh. You don't know eh? Well I'll tell you if you make a contract…" he teased leaning closer to the pinkette.

"C-c-contract?" she squeaked, taking a step back. The no name boy frowned, but then smirked.

"Your afraid of my appearance, aren't you?" he asked, his joke light, but tone sad and angry.

"No!" she said, finding his eyes. She blushed scarlet and looked at the ground, embarrassed by her outburst. "I-I don't think that way…You look…" she trailed off, her face a shell of human emotion, eyes portraying every emotion in them, making the green eyed boy feel…shocked. This girl, who is in many ways very ordinary, thought he wasn't even scary, though he still looked like his true form.

"I'm…" he leaned in closer, savoring the uncomfortable look on her face as he did.

"Your just…You look…kinda…Perfect" The golden eyed girl said in a gentle whisper. The green eyes widened.

_'perfect' _he thought to himself '_hardly…' _

"I'm…Perfect, eh? Well I suppose you'll make a good contract. Now just tell me what you want, and I'll help you make it come true. In exchange, you must help me get what I want, Ok?" His face was serious, and Amu found herself nodding.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked, curious. Amu looked down, staring at her feet. This was like the Embryo…

'it'.

She looked up abruptly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I want to be able to save my sister, and others, from that thing, 'it'. 'it' that killed me…" she put a arm around her stomach, the other one in a curled fist.

"I see…I can defiantly help you with that, I mean, you were taken here because of your potential so…My wish, is that you help me take revenge" She looked at him with curiosity, but said nothing.

"As partners" he continued, "we must do our missions, but we shall fulfill our contract to each other, got it? Good. Now let's seal the contract" he said looking her straight in the eye. She didn't want to keep looking at him, but she couldn't seem to break eye contact.

"Repeat after me" He said, taking her hand. He closed his eyes, and didn't notice the blush on Amu's face. She soon closed her eyes too, and waited for him to start.

"By the powerful hand of Lucifer"

"B-by the powerful hand of L-Lucifer"

"And the ever lasting Stars that shine"

"And the ever lasting Stars that shine"

"I close this contract"

"I close this contract" Then the boy with no name pulled her in close, and slinked a hand around her tiny petite waist. She snapped her eyes opened as he touched his forehead to the pinkette's, and breathed the last line

"You are forever mine"

"Y-you are F-forever mine-" and then, he pressed his lips to her pink ones.

His soft lips sent warmth flooding throught Amu, who, shocked stood completely still and rigid, as he pulled her closer toward him.

Taking her free hand, she put it on his shoulder, unsure of what else to do. Push him away? No…she found that she actually…enjoyed the kiss.

So, she closed her eyes, and kissed him back, not seeing the greenish-gold shining circle forming under her feet.

_From now on… _The voice said, and Amu realized it was the black haired boy's voice. In her head! _We are partners, and until we fulfill our promises, we will always be. Now, you are my Demon Bride._

Demon Bride?

_First, two things. One, let's go kick that Darkling's ass and two, the name is Chrono, it's nice to meet you, Amu_

She smiled into the kiss, and kept her eyes closed as the room melted into a black darkness.

Darkness that Amu accepted with all her heart.

* * *

BR: Man! That took me like, a week to perfect! Chrono is portrayed as nice and teasing here, but trust me, in future chapters, he will be more prideful, teasing, annoying and arrogant. He and Amu will fight, but in the end they are friends and maybe something more(?) ah I'm kidding I know EXACTLY what they are.

Not Telling Though!

I hope you liked this chapter by the by. If your wondering, A Demon Bride is a human girl who makes a contract with a Demon, like Amu does with Chrono.

The opposite is a Demoness Groom, which I suppose you can guess what THAT is...

Ugh, two of my friends got in a big fight, and then EVERYONE started ganging up on one of the girls, so i had to yell at them all to cut it out and shut the hell up. After, one of my friends said that she had new found respect for me, and that she forgave of all my sexist (even thought I'm female), Pervy (I don't mean to be pervy!) and racist (...I got nothing) comments and jokes.

So, that was annoying and tiring, but drove me to write to forget about the scene, which attracted more attention than necesarry.

FML! Well, at least I'm not starving in Africa...Support the cause people!

I truly hope that you comment and review...I'll even accept flamers! just something! i want to know if people love it or hate it...or just plain old don't read it!

Next Chapter:

The Taste of A Darkling! Preview:

"W-what is this!"

"I'm your partner, your weapon"

"Help!"

"I'll defiantly save you, Ami!"


	3. Chapter 3: Taste of a Darkling!

Demon Bride!

Author Black Rookie

* * *

BR: Hello! I hope then stuff is awesome for y'all. By the way, I have an proposition. I need a some character for a event coming in the next chapters. They are characters in the DARC medical research branch and there needs to be a Demon and a Remnant.

Also, I need some characters for an upcoming mission Chrono and Amu are going to go on. just send in this:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin color:

clothing:

Skill:

Background info:

Thanks everyone!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Taste of a Darkling!

**XXX Theme Song Y'all! XXX**

**Notice me, Mr. Zombie By Rie Yamaguchi and lyrics by Aiko Nakano**

**An afternoon of such bright sunlight; **(Chrono looks outside and at his clock and slams the curtain shut and hides in his bed. Amu knocks on a door and enters)

**You draw the curtain and sleep soundly **(Chrono sleeps in different positions. Amu at standing behind a person in a wheelchair with bandages over their eyes. She frowns sadly and turns to leave)

**I stare at you face as you sleep **(Amu stares over him looking pissed and upset. She smacks him off of the bed and his looks up at her with a half-asleep confused expression)

**"Can I help you?" **(Maybe and Panther sit together in a table for two, drinking tea. Han + Star play a series of games including soccer, air hockey, basketball and pinball against Jack + Luna)

**I ask, but you lower your gaze **(Callie and Shadow watch and laugh at Han, Star, Jack, and Luna. Maybe sighs when she stares at Han and smacks her forehead)

**Is there something on my face? **(Dee works on papers as Sally blabbers about something while sitting on the desk. They look up and Sally smiles while Dee just frowns more)

**If we could laugh loudly together, **(Kikyo and Sessomaru have a high-tension staring contest and then at the same time look toward us)

**Like that other girl **(Penryn dances around and twirls Ash while laughing and running around the DARC headquarters)

**Then could we get a little closer? **(David and Lucky get lotto tickets and Lucky, like her name, wins)

**The two of us (two of us, more…) **(Chrono and Amu walk into the HQ and is greeted by the sight described. Amu at school seeing Mimi, Mira, and Suzie who all wave and then they sing on stage at their job)

**I want to try touching it, that hand **(Amu knits their (her and Chrono) hands together, Penryn grabs Ash's, Panther helps Maybe up, Han + Star hold hands and Luna leans against Jack, Callie and Shadow under the table, Lucky puts her arm through the crook of David's elbow, and Dee and Sally shake)

**Because it's you, who can't hide **(Ash becomes a boomerang and Penryn fires at a looming monster. Panther becomes a dagger + feather and Maybe zooms off toward the monster)

**When you're flustered and upset **(Star becomes a one twin sword and so does Luna, Han and Jack partner up to do a double team attack. Shadow becomes a staff and Callie shoots out black magic slices)

**The one I'm interested in somehow **(Sessomaru becomes a bow and Kikyo fires rapidly. Lucky becomes a gun and David fires)

**I get embarrassed just at out eyes meeting **(Sally and Dee tighten their grips on each other's hands when they look outside and see the dark sky and giant monster)

**Our first setting sun alone, **(Chrono and Amu look at the beast. Chrono smiles at Amu and becomes a scythe, and she smiles back at her reflection in the metal. She turns and launches at the monster)

**Together after class is pretty, isn't it? **(All the DARC members look out at the blackness that is the fallen beast and look for Amu, who with the help of Chrono limps out to them and then is surrounded by approving cheers and hugs)

**Maybe it's because I'm with you, **(Aruto and Roxanne stare out at the kids from farther away and smile, Aruto's turning sad as he thinks about Ikuto and Utau)

**But notice me, Mr. Zombie **(They return to HQ and what they were doing, Amu plops down on the coach)

**More "like" than "love" isn't it? **(Chrono sits next to her, puts an arm around her and she leans against him, falling asleep at the same time Chrono does)

**XXX THEME END XXX**

Waking up to darkness was not that good, but imagine walking up to harsh grey filtered light lying in a pool of your own blood. Not that great. Also, let's not forget that your little sister is being pursued by a horrible demon that's gonna kill her just like he tried to do to you. Now that's down right bad. Oh, wait, is that your DEAD parents staring at you in those chairs right over there? Just crossed the line between bad to horrible.

Quickly she jumped up, not felling dizzy or hurt like she did before. She was wet in blood, her own. Her green and white skirt was now light red and dark red mixing in a familiar color.

She looked around wondering how long she had been out.

Then, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled them against a rather muscular chest. She jumped and horror spread across her face when she thought,

_'it' is back!_

But she was proven wrong when she turned around and was met with the amused silted green eyes and pointed teeth. She felt herself blush scarlet and eyes grow wide.

"What? Thought you could get rid of me?" Chrono said, leaning in closer to her.

"N-n-n-no! I mean, um…Get off!" she pushed him away and looked away from his ever present smirk. But then it was replaced with a frown

"The Darkling is gaining on your sister" He stated, an air of loftiness surrounding him. Gold eyes turned sharply upward and her posture returned, back straightening.

"Where is she? How long have I been out?" She demanded, her head held high and staring upwards directly into his forest demonic eyes, which stared downwards lazily.

"Well, you've only been out for about…give or take…" he droned out lazily, "Oh, a few seconds"

"A…a few seconds?!"

"Yep" he popped the 'p', "Oh, and she is currently, about to round the corner and the demon is currently…about to grab her"

Gold orbs widened and she spun on her heel, about to rush through the doors, her feet moving and splashing through the scarlet pool that stuck to her shoes and then made her slip.

(Classic Amu…) Then, she was picked up in a warm embrace.

She felt herself melt into the warmth and instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. _Ikuto…_ she thought, her cheeks growing warm and she sighed contently.

"Comfortable princess?" A haughty prideful voice asked. Her cheeks turned a red wine color and she snapped her eyes open, revealing a demonic yet handsome boy leering down at her.

Chrono held Amu bridal style, just as Ikuto had used to…He smiled tooth fully, revealing his large sharp teeth. Instantly, and without reason Amu began to compare them.

Ikuto's looks were inhumane. A sculpted face with thin, sharp angles and high cheekbones. He had a tall frame and a messy mane of midnight hair soft as fur. His eyes were a deep and mysterious indigo. Always aloof and cold at first, he rarely did acts of kindness but when he did they were the kind that filled her with warmth.

The day that Easter attacked and she accepted his pain and took the weight of it with him was the day that he became kinder, more teasing, more flirty, and opened up his whole heart to her.

Unfortunately, Amu left only a few days after the wedding, just as Ikuto said he was returning to Japan in order to graduate high school.

How ironic.

Chrono…Chrono was something else. Spiky black hair that was soft to the touch and melted into her hand. Eyes of the most forest shining green with pitch black slits. Ears that stick outward and soft like. His face was perfect, like a god's.

He was as tall as Ikuto and well built. Like, a rock. Wow, did he go to the gym? Since he was holding her she could feel the 6 pack and taught arm muscles.

His eyebrows were thick and black, rogued. His face was sharp and his jaw was masculine. He was, as she realized to her horror, 10x handsomer than Ikuto.

Although, he wasn't exactly….10x better personality wise. He was prideful, smug, teasing, rude, mean, and her first kiss. Oh, her first kiss was amazing, as much as she didn't want to believe it. It was like a firework going off with big bang, and a burst of golden light in a bleak gray and black world.

Though…wait, why is she comparing them?! Stop it, Amu!

Then, Chrono put her down. She stumbled, and then remembered her original purpose. Ami.

Grabbing his hand and earning a 'hey!" from the respective party, she flung open the door and raced down the hallway at a record speed.

The whole time, only one thought raged through her mind.

'I'll save you, Ami!'

Ami breathed heavily. She wouldn't stop though. Her feet moved as fast as they could, racing down the street and tripping over each other and cracks.

Tears, also raced down at a break neck pace. In a few seconds her face was stained red and her usually brown ringlets stuck to her face in clumps.

Her white jacket was suddenly to constricting and hot. Her pink skirt was suddenly to short, to cold. Her sobs rang out into the darkness of night, and yet no lights seemed to be on. It was so quiet. A bit (A/N I'm sorry, but I had to say this) too quiet.

She tripped and looked behind her as she stumbled to get up, scrapping her knee quite painfully against the cement drawing blood.

She could see him stumbling along like a zombie down the street. A sick smile was spread on his black mouth and teeth and Ami could see the whiteness of his eyes. Was it a man? It was bald…God, why isn't she running?

She sprinted faster looking back again to see the monster was closer. Ami cried out and ran faster. She had to get away. If she didn't then what would her sisters last words be for?  
_"R-run Ami…" _that's what big sister said. So that's what she would do. Run, run, and run as far as she could and live. The pain in her heart was stabbing and throbbing and bleeding and she couldn't stand it anymore. She rounded the corner and noticed that the monster was closer, and she could see the black ring around it's eyes. She did the unthinkable. She tripped.

She scrambled to get farther away but cuts and blood just flowed down her legs and hands and she slipped. Turning around she met the eyes of it which hovered over her. The monster stared down and smiled wider. She started to panic.

She wondered if someone would save her.

"Mama…Papa….Amu!" She yelled through her tears, "Help!"

Then, the monster reached out its long clawed hand and grabbed her leg. Pull her up with ease and throwing her in the air.

She seemed to feel like she was flying. Maybe she was. Her Mama and Papa still tell her bed time stories about princesses who grow wings and fly away from their problems. But, she was no Princess.

The 7 year old rocketed down the earth, spinning and landing with her legs producing awful CRACK and SNAPs. She cried out in pain, more blood flowing out of the wounds were her bones stuck out of her skin. Her eyes found their way to the wound and she shook.

Finally, she fell just as the monster reached out again, her last thought,

'Big sister…please. I want to…to live…'

Then,

"Ami!"

Chrono grabbed 'it''s arm and pushed it away, matching 'it's' strength. Amu took one look at her little sister and felt horrible. Her legs were bent at unnatural angles and blood spilled out of them. Her eyes had a dull look to them but her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing.

"Amu!" Chrono yelled, dodging a punch from it, "A little help here?!"

"What do I do?" She asked/yelled back, dropping to her knees next to Ami

"First, take your sister a little farther away" he landed a punch on It, but the monster just chuckled darkly and lunged "Second, come over here so we can beat this asshole up!"

Chrono ducked to the left so It wouldn't hit him but the monster just turned quickly and engaged in battle again.

Amu knew Chrono couldn't stand up to It from much longer. She gently grabbed Ami's arm and secured her other hand behind her back.

"Ami, this is going to hurt…a lot" She then dragged her sister over to the other side of the street. A scream tore it's way from Ami's throat, and filled the street with piercing agony. Amu winced and settled her sister on the opposite sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry Ami…" she whispered into her ear.

Ami shivered and fainted.

Amu got up and turned to the battle between It and Chrono. The black haired devil was dodging the attacks, but not trying to counter It.

"What now?"

"Come over here!" Amu complied, but also hesitated. It had killed her once. Why not twice? She didn't want to feel pain. She could grab Ami and run, and they could live. Yes, they could live and be together…Amu would take care of her and sing her asleep…

She took some hesitant steps forward.

"Come on Amu!" the spell broke and she ran forward toward them. Chrono pushed It away with all his strength and the monster landed in the nearby wall, making a good sized crater. Amu looked at Chrono. Other than a few scratches and bruises, he looked ok.

He took her hand and moved away from the recovering monster.

"Amu, that thing right there, it's not a monster or 'It', but a Darkling"  
"Darkling?"

"A monster born from the extreme hate of man" he explained eyes narrowing "Normal people can't see them for what they really are, but instead call them serial killers and murderers…When a human becomes over come with hate, they transform into these things, and it's up to people like us to kill them and take their soul to the underworld"

Amu looked up at him with a mixture of confusion, awe, and slight horror.

Chrono's eyes met her own.

"A human isn't strong enough to kill themselves, and neither is a devil. Only together can they kill Darklings." Then, he kissed her. Her eyes were still open and she blinked in surprise.

Suddenly, a bright gold and green circle sprang up underneath their feet and glowed.

Chrono glowed green and then he seemed to melt, disappear in to sparkling gold and green light, then as she stepped back, a weapon appeared before her.

The Darkling screeched and stepped away from the light, but didn't back down.

"W-what is this?" Amu asked, looking at the circle and the weapon. Then, the weapon spoke.

"I am your partner, your weapon"

"Chrono?"

"Yes. By combing our strength I take the form of a weapon and help you destroy the Darkling."

Amu thought this was dangerously close to Character changing/transforming, yet completely different.

For one, the enemy is a person who turned into a monster and is going to kill you where as X-eggs just try to annoy the hell out of you. Really, they were different, especially since that Chrono had to kiss her to transform.

But, the whole flashy transformation was kinda the same.

"Well…Are you gonna fight?" Chrono asked impatiently. Amu surveyed the weapon.

It was a scythe. Like, a grim reaper scythe. It had a gold metal blade and the long black handle that was the size of her had little green swirls etched carefully and lovingly into it. She grasped it and felt warmth spread through her to her heart. The circle suddenly disappeared and Amu was left with the Darkling.

It smiled, well, darkly and crouched down in a threating way.

She didn't feel any different, and her personality wasn't lovey dovey like with Ran, it wasn't motherly like Suu, it wasn't outgoing like Dia, nor was it quiet and creative like Miki. It was herself. Herself.

All she ever wanted was to be herself and to be able to be strong enough to protect others, without the constriction of the character change. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but she finally felt like herself more than ever and it was all thanks to Chrono.

Maybe she should thank him sometime when she's not about to get killed and her sister isn't dying.

It lashed out suddenly and jumped straight for her. She screamed and swung Chrono at him. It howled in pain as it cut through It's white pasty arm. Chrono's metal scythe started to glow gold and the tiny swirls bright green. The cut splashed ink blood down the canvas of his elbow and the cement until the cut glowed bright green and then made a ring around his arm.

More ink black blood squirted and It's arm fell off. It screamed in anguish and pain and jumped out again, losing power but not aggression.

Amu was horrified with what she did but also confused. She didn't cut the whole arm off. Just made a quarter of the way. Why did it glow then come completely off? She screamed again and jumped back surprising herself. She meant only to go off a few feet but she jumped at least 8 feet away!

"You died!"

"W-what?" she could literally hear him sigh.

"Idiot. He stabbed you" he said it clearly and slowly "and you died, that's how you got to the underworld, and that's how you and I met. I am a demon, so you're technically a zombie"

"Zombie" she whispered

"Yeah, a zombie. The deal was I help you, you help me. And in order for you to help me, I had to bring you back to life" he wasn't finish with the answering of the original question yet "When you came back to life you became a being known as a Remnant, a person who can use every muscle in their body to the fullest extent and not feel much pain. As a Remnant, you can do more than an average human"

"Zombie" she whispered again, trying to comprehend everything he just said.

"Yes, zombie girl now go kill that Darkling's ass" so, since Amu was on auto pilot she rushed out met the darkling half way. She swung Chrono and the Darkling countered it with his claw.

It became a pattern of slashing and clacking of claws against steel.

SLASH

CLACK

SLASH

CLACK

And on and on until the Darkling swung out its leg and she flew backward. She flipped in the air and when she landed the Darkling flew toward her.

She swung Chrono one final time and the hit landed. A cut on the chest. The Darkling flew backward and howled loudly. It glowed and the Darkling's chest split in two, right across the middle. She watched as blood sprayed everywhere and a strange blue sphere came out of the Darkling's limp body.

It was strange. While the body was spewing black blood and the hideousness of what she did gave her shivers and made her want to barf over and over again, the blue orb was full of light and she instantly felt a calmness fall over her.

The orb was bright and beautiful, smaller than a ping pong ball but bigger than a bee, she reached out her free hand it landed in her palm, light and free. Full of love and joy it radiated through her, and she had never seen something brighter and purer. Purer than open heart, or platinum heart or even when she transformed into Amulet Dia. It just was.

"Throw me into the air" Amu's attention snapped to Chrono

"Suicide?"

"Haha zombie-girl, just do it" Amu ignored the zombie reference and hurled the scythe up into the air, where it twirled and spun until it stopped and in a flash of gold and green Chrono emerged and landed in front of her.

"We should help the soul go to Hell"

"What!?"

"*sigh* That soul is trying to trick you into letting it into the underworld, when it really belongs in Hell. If you let it into the underworld, not only will I be in trouble with my superiors but every GOOD soul in the underworld will be screwed. No, scratch that, they will be fucked up the ass"

"Ok, Ok, I get it" Amu put her free hand up in surrender "how do I do it?"

"Ok, first crush the pearl WAIT…second, after you crush it catch the black smoke that comes out and separate the white from the black and we'll work from there"

Amu took a deep breath, not getting it at all, and crushed the pretty blue pearl.

A flash of blue and when she opened her hand a stem of black and white escaped from the blue fragments. She dropped the broken pearl and rushed to grab the black and white smog. She grabbed it, and her eyes widened when she realized that she grabbed wiggling _smoke._

"eeeep! What now again!?" Chrono steped forward and stole the smoke, taking a piece of the black and a piece of the white he ripped them from each other and handed the black back.

"_Truma soula direpra ena floury con angelica musica! Felom la songe tu Hell y repentos yo domingos" _He chanted holding the white cloud outward. A gold and green circle appeared under it and then turned into a silver hole on the ground. Chrono dropped the limp cloud and it fell down the hole, which proceeded to close.

"What did you just say? Was it Spanish?" Amu asked.

"No it's devilion, the language of demons"

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I said our pair incantation. I know your question, and a pair incantation is a certain chant that allows both the demon and Remnant an entrance to Hell. In French it is:

_True soul disperse in a flurry of angelic music! Follow the song to hell and repent your sins"_

"Deep. Now what do I do with this limp black smoke thingy?"

"eat it"

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it. We have to get rid of it to help your sister right?" Amu's eyes widened and a look of horror spread across her features as she turned toward her little sister only a few yards away from the pair. She was pale. Too pale.

She turned back, gulped and opened her mouth to eat the black limp rag/smoke.

It was sweet and melted in her mouth like cotton candy. She moaned and took another bite.

"Holy crap this is delicious!"

"No shit, Sherlock" Chrono smirked at her

"Shut it dog crap!"

Suddenly the sound of cars entered the street and Chrono pulled Amu toward the broken Ami. Big black jeeps piled into the street and men and woman wearing sunglasses and black suits spilled out and stared patching up repairs, taking notes and phoning others. Amu opened her mouth a few times then cocked her head to the side.

"What…the hell?" She asked quietly. Then 2 elderly women walked toward them. One was energetic and smiley like she was 5 instead of in her late 50s. She wore a long sleeve lilac colored dress with bunched up sleeves and her strawberry blonde hair was peppered with strands of white and ended at her neck. A piece was put up by a yellow flower hair clip. Her eyes were a warm yellow with slits. And what really stood out was the long pointed ears that stuck outward and the pointed teeth.

She was a demon.

The one next to her was grouchy and had crows feet and lines. Her eyes were a hard brown and her hair a shining silver held in a strict bun. She wore a black suit without the glasses and she walked with a type of pride, but also of slight tiredness. She strolled up to the demon, the zombie girl, and the broken child and said with a certain annoyed tone,

"Listen up Remnant, if you want for your sister to live then let's make a deal"

* * *

Whoo! I finished the chapter! It took me, like, a week to do that. Oh well. I hope you enjoy the slight romance, crappy comebacks and slight seriousness I added to the mix. I think I want to be a writer when I grow up.

THAT or a baker with my own little pastry shop where I sell cupcakes, cookies, mini cakes and tea! That sounds super fun!

Ahem, sorry if my devilion is weird but I kinda just went with the flow and felt like making up a language. Sue me. I love to rant. did I mention that?

Also, I already mentioned it but if you want to submit a character for me to put in the story I would love for ideas. I just need to know...

Hair:

Eye:

Clothes:

Personality:

Skin:

Background info/Skill:

Thanks and I hope you tune in for the next installment of Demon Bride!

NEXT TIME:

"Sally and I are apart of a secret organization name DARC"

"Demons And Remnants Connecting"

"Please help Ami!"

"You need to know more about Demons and Remnants"

"Will you join us? or let her die?"


End file.
